To the Future
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Thanks to Nii Jieni, During a demon fight Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai are transported nearly five hundred years in the future. And They are not sure they like what they find more specifically who. Goku has changed and it may not have been for the better.
1. Star Ruby or Gone away

Document Opened: 03/09/2007, 09:37pm.

Current time: 09:43pm.

Seeing as it's 03/09 that means it's Sanzo and Goku day.:D.

I cannot remember where I first heard this. I believe it works like the birthdays. I first found out about that one last august for Cloud Strife fanfiction.:).

Anyone celebrate. Make a fanfic or a fanart or whatever.

Pairing wise, Parental wise or whatever.;).

Frankly I'm more for the parental one.

But anyway onto what you need to know for this.

I've had this idea kicking around for quite sometime now.

I know how it's going to begin and end and everything in between.

Warnings: You've seen Saiyuki.

Possible out of characterness.

Disclaimer: I don't Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does.

Summary:

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai are sent into the future but what they find isn't what they expect. And how does Goku fit into this mess. Or is it Seitan Taisen now?.

Well I can't think of anything else to add at the moment so onto the fic.:).

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit.

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gyokumen Koushu was sitting in her throne with a devious smile on her face.

"You had something of interest to show me Dr.?"

"Yes milady."

He gave a devious smile of own.

"Well what is it then?"

"An artifact that was recovered from the north. And something may help us get the scripture."

He opened his palm to reveal a star shaped amulet that was ruby red.

"Hm. What does it do?"

"Well after performing a few tests, we have found out that it's a jewel that has time travel capabilities."

"Go on."

"The plan milady is to send three of them somewhere in time and have the demons come in and take the scripture."

"Tell me something Doctor. Why not just go back and take them before the trouble started?"

"Ah you know as well as I that such a thing would change time too much."

He adjusted his glasses.

"Proceed then."

"At once."

It had been normal enough. They had stopped since a trail leading through the forest wasn't big enough for Hakuryu 's jeep mode to travel on.

To pick who would carry the packs for the set of a thousand steps, they versed each other in Rock, Paper, Scissors.

It was the usual of three rocks defeating one scissors.

It was now when the demons appeared, cockier than normal, demanding the scripture. The leader smirking while the others grinned or laughed lightly.

"Fine. If you won't give us the scripture peacefully then we'll kill you and take it by force!"

"Just try it."

Goku readied his Nyoi-bo. Gojyo summoned his Shakujo and Sanzo and Hakkai were already set.

"Attack!"

The demons were to be used as a distraction while their leader used the star amulet.

The leader of this group shouted for them to step back

as he shot a few rays out of the amulet.

One hit Hakkai and as Gojyo turned his head one hit him and before the one aimed for Goku could hit it's target Sanzo got in the way.

The three vanished as Goku's eyes widened, scared.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Chapter 2 will be better written. I don't know what happened to this one. I'll work on revising it sometime in the near future.

Chapter finished. 03/10/2007, 11:18pm.


	2. Appearances or It's been awhile

Document Opened: 03/11/007, 01:17am.

Authors Note:

Again I'm working for this chapter to be better written than chapter 1. Again I don't know what happened there.

Also it will undergo revision in the near future.

There are one or two oc's in this chapter but they play no important role. No pairings of any kind. Plus they don't stay here long.

Onto the chapter.:).

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hakkai was the first to appear and he took a second to blink as Gojyo and Sanzo appeared as well.

"What the hell happened?"

Sanzo grumbled.

"Whatever it was had something to do with those rays that hit us."

Hakkai looked at the others.

"Where's Goku?"

Gojyo didn't see him.

"The one aimed at him didn't hit it's target."

Sanzo turned away from the two to have a look around.

It was night time and they were in a part of some forest, Different than the one they vanished from.

"Dammit where the hell are we?"

Sanzo walked a little ahead.

"Who knows. Well I suggest we pick a direction and go from there."

Hakkai had a look around himself.

The place could described as quite pretty.

The trees had a nice dark green to them, The stars were out shining brightly and the air held a nice scent. A very light breeze was in the air.

"Hey you two. Come here, I found a path."

Hakkai and Sanzo went over to where Gojyo was.

Alongside the dirt pathway was a stream.

"Let's get going."

Sanzo was not about to admit it out loud but he hoped Goku was alright.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They had been on the path for a few minutes now.

"Do you think Goku's alright?"

Hakkai was on the concerned side.

"We both know that the monkey can take care of himself. Let's just figure out where we are first."

Sanzo hoped he was right.

"It's about time you boys turned up somewhere."

They shielded their eyes as a white light appeared and when it vanished the Merciful Goddess, Kanzeon Bosatsu was there.

"What now? We're kind of in the middle of something."

Gojyo remembered the first time he met her. Bossy was the word that came to his mind.

"What do you mean 'About time we turned up somewhere'?"

Sanzo gave her a light glare.

"I suppose I should be saying welcome to the future then."

"Um what exactly do you mean by 'The future.'?"

Hakkai was almost nervous.

"It's a quite the story. But for now let's just say almost five hundred years ago you three disappeared from existence."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Sanzo look clearly said he did not believe her.

"This is not the place to discuss it. I'll take us to a friends place."

She gave an idle smirk before teleporting the four of them off.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They re-appeared in front of a castle.

"Miss Bosatsu. Good to see you again."

A girl with short blue hair and brown eyes smiled and bowed her head.

"Oh, excuse me I did not realize you had company. I'll inform master of your arrival."

She pulled a lever and the castle doors slowly making a creaking noise as they did so.

"Thanks Mizuki. Can you show these three to the waiting room for now."

She had her arms crossed and looked over her shoulder to them.

"Right away."

She gestured to Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai who had yet to speak.

"Please follow me."

Kanzeon teleported off and they followed the young girl.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The hallway they were walking down seemed to go on for a little ways. The was no lack of mysterious looking doors on either side though.

On the ground of the stone castle a long red rug was laid there. It had a bright gold trim.

"Okay, here we are."

The room was a good size and there was a table and some chairs around. Various places to sit or lay were there.

"Our master or miss Bosatsu should be with you shortly."

She smiled and was about to return to her post.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where we are?"

"You three must be foreigners or something. Anyway your in the land of Hiroushin. This is the castle of Toushoushin. Well there are a couple of more but this is the main one for the kingdom."

"Sounds familiar."

Sanzo mused.

"Well that might be..."

"Alright Mizuki you can return to your post now."

"Okay. See you guys later."

She headed out for her watch post.

"Okay boys, He said you can stay here for now. But I do have to catch you up on a few things."

Her voice and expression turned dead serious.

They picked places to sit and Kanzeon started.

"Right now there's a power struggle going on. Someone is building up a big army to attack this kingdom since they don't like the leader here."

She sat down on a chair nearby and crossed her right leg over the left with her hands resting in her lap.

"Do you know what happened to Goku.?"

Sanzo was as serious as she was.

"Unfortunately that's a longer and slightly different story."

"Is he alive at least?"

Hakkai asked.

"I can tell you that for now he is."

"For now?"

Sanzo said getting a little annoyed by the lack of answers.

"Come to think of it I don't think Hakuryu was hit by any of those rays either."

'I hope those two are alright.'

"The little dragon is alive as well. But onto a couple of more things you should know."

"And that would be?"

Sanzo shifted in his seat slightly.

"About the mission you boys were sent on...To stop the Gyumaoh resurrection."

"I don't mean to be rude lady but can you just spit it out already."

Gojyo wanted some answers as much as the other two did.

"Alright. It was successfully stopped but at a price."

She switched the way her legs were crossed and continued.

"The little runt actually managed to do it."

Before she could continue another girl came in that looked like Mizuki.

"Excuse me but your rooms are ready. Your to go there now. I'll be escorting you there."

"I'll return tomorrow."

The four of them stood up.

"What the hell happened?"

Sanzo crossed his arms.

"I can't tell much more until tomorrow anyway. Good night boys."

She left.

"Please follow me."

She headed for the door and at the moment all they could do was go along with it until they could find out what happened and get back.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

An hour later the three had been set up in their own rooms near each other.

That girl had said for them to stay there and someone brought them food but Sanzo was not hungry.

He was laying on the bed thinking over their situation.

'I'm here.'

"What the hell."

Sanzo sat up. He knew that voice.

'I'm here.'

He got and decided to follow the voice like he had done along time ago. It should get him somewhere at least.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The hallway was empty which he considered two things.

Good or a trap. There wasn't any ominous aura or feeling here. But he wasn't about to let down his guard.

He followed a couple of pathways and then came to a room with a couple of doors.

There was a stairway to the left of a door. The door oddly enough was a glass one.

'I'm close.'

He went out that door and found himself in what he guessed was the garden. He walked along the stone pathway for a couple of minutes before he saw chi shot straight up in the air. That was a good of a lead as any.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When he got closer he could make out someone leaning against the wall. The form was a little shadowed but he could almost make it out.

"Goku?"

Authors Note:

I'm off to write chapter three.:D.

Chapter finished:

03/11/2007, 10:38pm.


	3. You've changed and off to battle

Document Opened: 03/11/2007, 10:39pm.

Authors Note:

Liking the story so far?

No real guess as to how many chapters this will be.

Well onto the chapter.:).

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

"Heh. Haven't used that name in a long time."

He took a drink from his can.

He finished the can and tossed it into the air shot a thin chi blast through it.

He stepped more into the light. He was around 5'ten, in green armor that had a gold trim and a white cloth/cape that was a little loose around his shoulders and was held in place in the front with a red button. And was wearing some kind of black cloth under it. Around his head was a thin gold band that didn't reach in the middle but on either side it held a swirl.

He was in his true form.

"So how did you find me here?"

He leaned back against the wall.

"I heard your voice. It carries."

"Ch. I haven't called anything or anyone. Beer?"

He looked up toward the moon.

Sanzo accepted it. And joined him in leaning against the wall.

"When did you start drinking of all things?"

"Along time ago. Never could get into smoking though."

"So how did you end up here?"

Sanzo didn't like the fact that Goku was reminding him of well himself.

"This is my castle."

"Then you knew we were here earlier?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't say anything."

"I had no intention to. I didn't want you or Gojyo or Hakkai to see what I had become."

Sanzo hit him with the harisen.

"That is so stupid."

He rubbed part of his head the Harisen hit.

"Nice words but you have no idea what I've done in the past. And what I may have to do in the near future."

He turned around.

"Do you remember the way back to your room?"

"Yeah."

"I have to go for now. I have a few things to do in the morning. I'll probably be able to see you again tomorrow afternoon. Good night."

He walked off and Sanzo frowned.

'What the hell happened to make you this way.'

Sanzo headed back since he had a feeling Goku wasn't about to talk anymore tonight anyway.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning the three were brought breakfast and they each had a note with it.

Hakkai sat on the edge on the bed and read the note first.

_Hakkai._

_You, Sanzo and Gojyo can go almost anywhere in the _

_castle you wish. Just be careful not to leave the _

_castle grounds. Be at the bar room by 12:00pm today. _

_Someone who wants to see you will be by to guide you there._

_S.T._

"Someone who wants to see me? S.T...that looks familiar. I wonder if Gojyo and Sanzo got notes like mine."

He got up and left.

Gojyo read his note.

_Gojyo._

_You, Hakkai and Sanzo can go almost anywhere on the castle grounds. Be careful not to leave the castle grounds though. _

_Someone will be by later on around noon to take you three to the bar room._

_And please refrain from hitting on the females here._

_S.T._

"Who in the hell is S.T.? I'm betting the others got notes like

this."

He got up and left the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sanzo read his note.

"So the monkey's being formal."

_Sanzo._

_You, Hakkai and Gojyo can go almost anywhere in/on the castle grounds. Be careful not to leave the castle grounds though._

_About our 'conversation' last night...I thought about it and _

_I'll be meeting you three in the bar room around noon today. Someone will be by to guide you there._

_You might as well go ahead and tell Gojyo and Hakkai._

_I know you each have questions. _

_S.T._

"Stupid monkey. You really have changed."

He got up to leave.

They each had left their rooms about the same time.

Sanzo was the first to speak.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here say you two both got notes as well?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"Any clue about who S.T. is?"

Gojyo asked.

"About that. There's something you need to know."

"What is it Sanzo?"

Hakkai and Gojyo were curious.

"That's Goku."

"Hold on how do you know for certain..."

Sanzo cut Gojyo off.

"Because I talked to him last night. He's changed, Not sure if it's for the better either."

"What do you mean Sanzo?"

"It seems he's got his true form in control. He's not the same Goku we know. You'll see later."

"That's right about noon. But that's not for a few more hours yet. What should we do until then?"

"I think we should have a look around. It'll kill time and maybe we might find out something."

Gojyo put his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever."

Sanzo turned and started to walk off.

"Well let's get going then shall we."

Hakkai and Gojyo walked off as well.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A little while later they had found the library and were trying to find out something there.

"Any luck guys?"

Hakkai turned to ask Sanzo and Gojyo.

"No."

They both answered in unison.

"Well let's just keep looking. We're bound to find a hint or something."

Hakkai went back to looking through the shelf.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Your heading for your appointment sire?"

Seitan sighed.

"Look Mizuki I've told you and your sister more than a thousand times that you don't have to call me that. Just use my actual name. Alright."

"Yes...Seitan."

"I'll be back later. If anything happens have yourself or someone inform me immediately. Even if it seems like nothing. Got it."

"I do. I'll return to my post now."

She turned and walked off.

Seitan continued walking.

'Can I really face them after all this time? Wonder what they'll think after they found out what I've done...'

He stopped for moment to look out of one of the windows.

'Or what I truly am.'

His face was set in a frown.

"Better get this over with."

He carried on his way but not before making a brief stop.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They had been in the Library for a good while. They were all distracted from their thoughts when they heard a little but happy sounding and familiar chirp.

Hakuryu flew around the corner and was quite happy to see Hakkai.

"Oh, Hakuryu! You don't look that different at all."

He smiled and the little dragon chirped happily.

He tugged at Hakkai's shirt sleeve in gesturing motion.

"So you must our guide. Well that makes sense then. It's time to go."

Hakkai saw that Gojyo and Sanzo were already on their way over.

Hakuryu had led them down a few hallways and they passed quite a few people. After nearly ten minutes of walking they stopped in front of a door.

"This must be it then."

"Kyu."

"Well what are we standing here for. Let's go."

Gojyo opened the door first and then they went in.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The bar room was dim and there were about four pool tables.

Two of which were in use. Same number of card tables. Except there was only one of them in use. A few people in what appeared to be soldier uniforms were playing poker.

There were a few more normal tables and booth's and they looked to where the stools were up front around the bar counter and off to back end of them Sanzo spotted him.

"This way."

Sanzo walked off ahead and Gojyo and Hakkai followed.

Sanzo came over and took the stool next to Goku and Gojyo took the one near Sanzo and Hakkai took the one near Gojyo with Hakuryu atop his left shoulder.

"Hey."

Sanzo glanced at him.

"Good to see you guys again."

"So Goku when did you start drinking?"

Hakkai was trying to break the ice.

"I haven't used that name in a very long time."

"Okay monkey than what do you cal yourself then?"

Gojyo wasn't to sure what to think about how Goku was now.

"Seitan Taisen. Or just Seitan."

He picked the little glass with drink in it and finished it in one shot.

"So is that what we should call you then?"

Hakkai looked at him.

"Use whatever name you want. By the way you can pick your drink when your ready."

A minute of silence or so later Hakkai had gotten sake, Gojyo had gotten a scotch and Sanzo had beer.

"Alright I know you have questions and odds are I have the answers. So stop with damn silence already."

Seitan took another drink.

"Alright when did you start acting like the monk on a bad day?"

Gojyo eyed him. And Sanzo hit Gojyo with the harisen.

"Ow you damned monk!."

A piece of ice shifted in Seitan's glass.

"Heh. Life, time and experience."

"What do you mean Goku?"

Hakkai leaned a little over to see him.

'Figured they would use that name.'

"I'll tell you this much. Shortly after the Gyumaoh battle I got my memories back. Found out why I was sealed in that damned mountain."

"Well are you going to tell us or keep it in suspense."

Sanzo whacked Gojyo with the harisen again.

"Where in hell do you keep that thing?"

"A little over a thousand years ago I killed a lot of gods in Heaven. It happened after I saw your three original forms die."

"Sorry to hear it man."

"Don't be."

Mizuki ran in the room panting slightly.

"Seitan! There's a problem. Ray is going to attack sooner than anticipated!"

"Dammit. We'll carry on another time."

Seitan got up and headed for the door.

Some of the soldiers were getting ready to follow but Seitan stopped them.

"I'll head alone today. No telling if he won't try to have someone attack from elsewhere around the castle. Be ready if that happens."

"But there's allot of them out there today!"

Mizuki was worried.

"I've odds are I've fought more than what's out there now. I'll return later."

He left.

"What the hell was that about?"

Gojyo mused.

"Excuse me but what exactly is going on?"

Hakkai asked Mizuki.

"Sit back down and I'll tell you. I hope he's safe."

She sighed and went over to where Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai were.

Authors Note:

Odds in favor of these chapters getting brief revisions in near future. But for now I'm curious as to what you guys think.

I know there's some major Out Of CharacterNess here.

I'll working fixing it.

Oh well later!.

Finished. 03/12/2007, 05:43am.


End file.
